


HONEY BEE

by annie30928



Category: K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: song fic, just read and listen to a good song





	HONEY BEE

**Author's Note:**

> song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvYtzE3clCw

honey honey be mine be mine

last words you said before she slammed the door

god they were fucking stupid words

you collapse on the bed

silent tears running down your face, falling in your ear

you laugh to yourself, god they don’t show that in movies

you sober up almost instantly

how can you laugh at a time like this

i’m too sober for this 

i’m too sober for anything right now

no

no

don’t do that

you’ll know how it’ll end

really fucking bad

go under the bed

why?

don’t question just do it

come on what is the worst thing that can happen (don’t answer that)

you’re under

its cozy, dark

(thank god you remembered the blanket)


End file.
